smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Gonna Blow! (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
Olivier opened the small bag and pulled out what looked like an icy blue pebble from the bag. He showed the others so they could see what he meant. "Uh, I don't mean to be a burden, Father, but," Axel replied, "But, what does a rock have to do with getting to the Hodgepodge Appalachians?" "This is a teleportation pebble," Olivier explained, "I invented them when I first came to the village, because I was so inspired by the Forest of Portals. It's an easier way to travel from one place to another." "How does it work?" Eska asked. "Come outside of the caravan and let me show you," Olivier guided his children out of the caravan and onto the ground, "You just throw the pebble to the ground," he throws the pebble onto the ground and suddenly, "then a portal opens, but only for a temporary time. Make sure you go through quickly." "Wow!" Eska exclaimed, "A whole portal in your hands! And judging by the color, it leads straight to the glacier segment!" "Let me go through first, Father," Axel offered, "That way, I can see what's on the other side." "Alright," Olivier nodded, "Everyone, follow Axel through the portal." And the others did so. Once the crossed the portal, the chilly winds from the Glacier Mountain touched their skin. Eska started to shiver a bit. "Eska, you need me to warm you up?" Spiro asked, "I got a sweater." "No, thanks, S-spiro," Eska untied her hoodie and put it on, "I have my hoodie to keep warm." "I'm going back to bring shawls for everyone else," Dante offered. "Alright, but be back soon," Axel told him, and Dante crossed the portal again. While they waited, Astrid gave Axel a suspicious look. "What?" Axel shrugged. "I knew you tried to lead us through the portal to unlock your key emotion," Astrid stated. "What?! No!" Axel denied, but after Astrid gave more of that look, he slumped, "Okay, maybe I did. And it ''still ''didn't work! Why isn't it working?!" "Dude, you're trying too hard," Astrid pointed out, "If you force yourself to discover an emotion, you're only gonna end up hurting yourself." "You sound like Father right now," Axel rolled his eyes, "Stop trying to kiss up to him just because you discovered your key emotion before me." "I'm just giving you constructive criticism," Astrid corrected just as Dante came back with the blankets as the portal closed. The others wrapped their shawls around themselves and looked for some glacier ice. Axel rubbed his chin and thought of a good idea. If he finds good glacier ice before the others, he will get the superiority and discover his key emotion. He looked everywhere, but the ice around him seemed to be slushy and squishy. Everywhere he looked, all he found was slush. Finally, he found some solid ice, but where Eska was first. "Hey guys!" Eska caleld before Axel found it, "We've hit glacier ice!" "Very well done, Eska!" Olivier congratulated her, "Now, let's get the pickaxes and mine three cubes of it. Axel glared at Eska in jealously. While the three cubes of glacier ice were being collected, Eska was distracted by a small boom. She looked from where the boom came from and it looked like more smoke was coming towards that volcano. "We're running out of time!" Eska warned the others, "How do we get back to the caravan to put the ingredients in?" "We just need to find out where it is," Olivier advised, "But, first, we need to find the final ingredient to this spell." "And what is it, exactly?" Aisa asked. "One cold thought," Olivier answered, "A thought that could be conceited and hard. Much like a stone heart." "And I know just where to find one," Eska added, "Maybe your bag has a light blue-grey pebble in there." Previous Next Category:It's Gonna Blow! chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story